Amulett of Time
by smargden
Summary: Hade denna liggande en tid, men har nu snyggat till den lite. Harry lyckas skaffa lite 'extra tid' efter sitt 5.e år. det ger en del intressanta varianter. Klassad på grund av Harrys aktiviteter på slutet.
1. Chapter 1

**Amulett of time**

By Smargden

**Prologius**

Harry tänkte tillbaks på hur hans nya situation hade börjat, det var för ett par veckor sedan, ett par veckor som hade blivit till mer än fem år, fem år och fem månader med Sirius.

— * —

Det var egentligen fel — det visste han, men han hade fått nog — av Dursley's. Hermiones tidvändare i hans tredje år hade gett honom idén. I Tidrummet på ministeriets dolda avdelning hade han sett den, och i ett ifall av en flygande idé hade han kallat in den till sin hand med ett _accio_.

Han hade förstås helt glömt bort den efter det, ingen hade brytt sig om att kolla hans flera nummer för stora byxors bakfickor, inga andra fickor heller för den delen. Men med tidvändarens hjälp hade han kunnat komma undan. Han hade snurrat den fem varv, för fem timmar, på kvällen, han hade tittat noga på var Petunia och Dudley fanns för att få bästa tidpunkt att — _återuppstå_, i en dubblett.

Han förstod genast att något var fel, han hade snurrat tillbaks 3 timmar med Hermione förut, och två timmar mer skulle inte göra så stor skillnad.

När allt blev stilla igen började han titta sig omkring, det var fortfarande mörkt ute, det första han märkte var att vare sig Hedwigs bur eller hans koffert fanns där de skulle finnas. Tyst smög han ner för trappan, veckotidningens TV-bilagorna fanns framme, den låg alltid framme, med filmkanalernas sida uppslagen, Dudley blev vansinnig om de inte var så.

1995-02-15 såg Harry att det stod överst på sidan, _fem månader_, tänkte han stilla. Fem månader, jag måste maskera mig så ingen . . . . kan jag . . . Dumbledore begärde då att . . . . jo, det ska gå . . . men samtidigt måste det få hända, på något sätt, men det _**får inte**_ ske.

—

Han hade funderat länge, vägt olika sidor mot varandra men slutligen hade han valt att lirka upp lådorna på Vernons skrivbord, han och tog buntarna med pundsedlar och kuvertet som fanns under den falska bottnen i tredje lådan. Dessutom den lilla noteringslapp med koden till kortet.

Efter det satte han försiktigt tillbaks allt övrigt som det såg ut innan han började sin plundring. Harry visste att det var pengar som Vernon hållit undan från Petunia. Pengar han dessutom lurade företaget han jobbade på, det var något med återförsäljarrabatter han inte hade, men bokförde det som.

Efter det smet han ut genom bakdörren, han skulle ha god tid på sig att _komma undan_. Men han måste komma ihåg sedan att komma tillbaks och hämta sina saker från kofferten, när tiden blev rätt.

—

Han hade tagit pendeltåget mot London, för att därifrån ta sig till Liverpool efter att han hade tagit ut dagens maximala belopp på Vernons specialkonto. Under tre dagar hade han, utöver att fylla på kassan, jobbat på sitt utseende, han hade först blekt och sedan färgat håret i en rödbrun nyans. Med hjälp av latexhinnor hade han dels eliminerat ärret, men också satt till markeringar. Han hade haft roligt när han lekte fram det kraftiga _ärr_ han nu hade på sin vänstra kind. Två bommullstamponger, en på vardera sidans kind förändrade hans ansikte ordentligt. Därtill kontaktlinser som förvandlade hans gröna ögon till blå, gjorde att han såg helt annorlunda ut.

Det var så han hade presenterat sig för Sirius i London. Det hade blivit en vändpunkt i hans liv, en ordentlig vändpunkt.

Med Sirius som Paddfoot, hade Harry lärt sig hitta i Svartalvsgränden, med pengars hjälp hade Harry nu två extra trollspön bloddopade till honom själv. Den ena av dem var gjord av basilisktand som de hade hämtat samtidigt som de hämtade skinn att göra kroppsskydd av. Han hade också lyckats skaffa glasögon som han kunde se magiska fält med.

Sirius hade tvekat lång stund men bestämde sig slutligen — _Amulett of Time_.

Koffertar med flera rum där pentryt utrustats med mat för tre års expidition, de hade skaffat ett par stycken vardera, slutligen en båt. Det var ingen märkvärdig båt, men med den hade de först styrt över till Holland och sedan upp mot Sverige, där hade de tillbringat flera år tillsammans.

—

Harry tänkte tillbaks på den tiden nu. Sirius hade insisterat på att den ursprungliga tidslinjalen måste följas. Han hade redan räddats från att ha blivit dödad av Fudge. Han hade redan varit död. Och att det nu blev en _död_ igen kunde bara betyda att döden skulle komma oavsett hur han gjorde, men det gav dem tid att umgås och planera.

Planera och träna hade de gjort, de hade också kommit på att Harrys hår borde växa ut sin svart, men inget nytt hår kom, det hade räckt föra att Sirius såg till att Harry tränade metamorfi, men han sa inget om att en med metamorfiförmåga inte kunde vara en animagi. Så Harry visste inte att han inte borde kunna bara både och –han blev en dubbelanimagus, egentligen en trippel genom att han också kunde kombinera sin bevingade form som fenix med sin basilikform, samtidigt som han kunde förändra sin kroppsform.

De kom fram till att hans former kom av att han hade både basiliskgift och fenixtårar i sitt blodomlopp. Det gav Harry nytt mod, han kunde dels flamma sig från plats till plats, men han kunde även döda med sin blick. Han hade övat på ett par harar som de senare gjorde middag av. Fenixen var en svart fenix, en _stormfenix_, vilket förvånade dem båda.

Fem år och nästan fem månader fick han tillsammans med Sirius tack vare sin tidvändare och _amulett of Time_, dessutom förberedde Sirius saker på Gringotts. De gjorde även blodsadoption, så att Harry blev en _äkta son_ av Sirius. Ytterst diskret ianspråktog Harry också sina familjevalv, Potter, Gryffindor och Slytherin.

De träffade också Hedwig som kom till honom och såg fundersam ut så Harry förklarade att hon skulle hålla sig till den som var den _yngre_ av dem — tills efter att han hade varit hos Dursleys efter femte året.

En sak som Harry insisterade på att få utföra var att med en så bra kamera som möjligt få dokumentera Voldemorts restaurering. Det hade de gjort med utplacerade mikrofonparaboler och kameror med starka objektiv. Tack vare det hade han nu bilder och han skulle visa dem som hade tvivlat på honom — nån gång.

—

Han var tillbaks där de härliga fem åren började, han visste att Sirius hade valt att _gå vidare_. Bland det sista de hade gjort var att de hade låtit några tyska aurorer utföra ett _korrekt_ förhör, de skulle sända det till London om två veckor, det innebar att det skulle komma dit om två dagar.

Nu behövde han inte ha så bråttom att komma bort från Dursley's. Han hade sitt unga utseende, men han hade två trollspön som var fria från alla spårningsbesvärjelser. Däremot hade Fudge beordrat speciell magiövervakning i hans område, det visste han genom Tonks.

Men de visste inte att Harry hade placerat stenar med blodsrunor på en bit in från tomtens hörn, styrrunan fanns i hans ficka, det skulle inte påverka den normala _övervakningen_ om de höll sig där de brukade vara. Bara Tonks och han själv, av de med magipotential skulle nu vara de som skulle kunna komma längre in på Nr 4'as tomt. Alla övriga som försökte komma skulle förflyttas till ett träsk några kilometer därifrån. Alltså det fanns ett undantag, Eftersom Sirius hade donerat blod tillsammans med Harry till runorna, kunde även Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco samt Tonks och mor Andromeda komma förbi spärren.

Utöver det skulle användning av magi innanför runstenarnas skyddade område vara omöjlig att upptäcka utanför.

Magi som riktades in mot skyddsfältet utifrån, endera absorberades och förstärkte kraften som skyddade området eller reflekterades tillbaks mot den som utfört magin. AK-förhäxningar, reflekterades med extra hög hastighet. Tortyrförbannelsen var av den typen att den måste underhållas, skyddet förhindrade användaren av den att avbryta besvärjelsen och dränerade personen ner till absolut NOLL, vilket innebar en permanent avmagifiering av personen.

Fem år med intensiva studier hade givit resultat, men det var inget Harry tänkte visa upp för övriga, innan de drabbades av hans förmåga. Allt det hade Harry och Sirius ordnat med i största hemlighet innan den dramatiska natten då Sirius lämnade honom — för gott.

—

**1**

Från sin position utanför fönstret såg Harry sitt yngre _jag_ snurra på tidvändaren och försvinna, varpå han flög närmare fönstret och använde magi för att öppna det, så var han inne — _hemma_ igen, efter fem år och fem månader, den sista tiden hade Sirius varit tvungen att ofta finnas på HQ, för han fanns inte i dubbel upplaga då.

Det han skulle behålla flyttade han över till en av de bättre koffertarna, han valde att ha den i garderobsmod, på så sätt såg den ut som en vanlig garderob, bara det att bakom de hängande kläderna var den hemliga ingången till lägenheten i kofferten. Med den tillgången skulle han inte behöva bry sig om Dursley's sparsamma nödransoner av det de kallade _mat_.

Det var också nu när han tänkte tillbaks som han kom på att han hade haft tur att låsen på utsidan inte hade stängt honom inne. Men nu var de på plats och han var inlåst — trodde de. Det första han gjorde var att mana fram lim, som han satte i nyckelhålen på alla låsen, den halvfulla tuben förpassade han till Dudleys papperskorg. Han förstärkte även låsen så att det skulle ta minst tre kapskivor till vinkelslipen för att komma förbi vart lås.

Han hade haft sin frukost, i kofferten där han också hade sovit, och sovit gott. Han satt och läste dagens _The Profet_ medan han hörde Vernons hopplösa försök att kunna öppna låsen, så att Harry kunde laga frukost till dem.

"Öppna ditt förgrymmade missfoster!" röt Vernon. Harry kunde se ut genom dörren, att göra en vägg eller dörr genomskinlig i en riktning var en av de enklare besvärjelserna.

"Jag, kan inget göra, det är ni som har låsen på er sida. Om det är något som har hänt med låsen kan det vara det som hände när jag hörde Dudley skratta sent i går kväll."

"SKYLL INTE PÅ VÅR SON — DIN FÖRBANNADE LATOXE."

"Jag har inget med utsidan av dörren att skaffa, men nu sätter jag mig på hinken, för jag kan inte hålla mig längre."

Han hörde hur Vernon svor, och han hörde honom fråga vad _det här_ är, Harry förmodade att Vernon hade hittat dubbeltuben med härdande lim inne hos Dudley. Med sitt trollspö framme manade Harry fram den vedervärdigaste odör han kunde komma på, och isolerade den precis framför dörren så att aromen vällde ut till dem på utsidan. Efter några ulkanden blev det tyst och tomt utanför hans dörr.

Harry hade att förströ sig med, hans två Amiga 2000 var enligt moderna termer _omodern_ men de fungerade, och med två inbyggda hårddiskar om 110 Mb vardera och fem extra megabyte arbetsminne i vardera hade han vad han behövde.

Det hade tagit rätt mycket av avkoppplingstid att lära sig programmering i C, men det givit det ultimata resultatet. Aritmetik var grunden för att kunna skapa nya förhäxningar och besvärjelser. Alla byggde de på några grundbegrepp, elementens natur, och ett antal olika dimensionella plan.

Efter att han hade analyserat alla texterna på hur de olika elementen i magin samarbetade eller i många fall motarbetade varandra kunde han, med hjälp av det trollspö och absorbationsplatta som var ansluten till datorerna via två olika _interface_ han hade byggt ihop, dissekera alla besvärjelser och förhäxningar. Det hade behövts en dator som kunde arbeta med flera olika programsekvenser parallellt för vardera interfacet.

Det enda som krävdes var att kan kunde utföra den besvärjelse eller förhäxning han ville analysera, och göra magin med det speciella testtrollspöet. Det var då han insåg komplexiteten som han förstod att han behövda ha två parallellkopplade datorer med de förnämliga processorerna 68020. Visst hade han tvingats bygga om dem lite, största utmaningen hade varit bryggan mellan systembussarna. För att kunna styra den hade han tvingats vira upp ett kort med styrlogik, allt baserat på nästa krets i familjen 68030, det i sig var en egenkonstruerad dator, där styrlogiken var programmerad i handassemblerad op-kod. Men med tanke på hans resultat hade det varit värt all möda.

Det var tack vare diagrammen på de två tunga besvärjelserna som han kunde väva in försvaret mot dem innanför runskyddet. Det hade också givit honom möjligheten att använde _patronus reflektus_ den skapade ett inverterat fält från trollspöt och en meter framåt, det påverkade enbart energier som magisk signatur. Resultatet blev att förhäxningarna och böjdes av tills de nådde 180 grader.

Han hade dessutom tillgång till 389 ny besvärjelser, allt tack vare uträkningarna och presentationerna han hade lyckats få fram — allt tack vare, sitt datorsystem.

Han hade 17 olika dödsförbannelseimitationer, alla fick de motståndaren att falla i koma, omöjlig att väcka upp inom ett år. De trängde igenom även solida föremål, just genom att de egentligen var en trestegsbesvärjelse där den första gjorde ett hål i allt 'dött' material den andra var i princip en _stunner_ och den tredje permanentade den. Naturligtvis var även den sliskigt grön.

29 olika besvärjelser för att _transportera_ en person som träffades av besvärjelsen. Inget av områdesskydden hindrade den transporten. På så sätt kunde han _få undan_ personer, eller transportera motståndare till förberedda celler.

11 nya sätt för självförflyttning, ingen av dem påverkades av de tidigare kända områdesskydden.

Men han hade även egna områdesskydd, den mest intressanta var dubbelbubblan. Den som omslöt honom själv och dem allra närmast honom i den inre bubla, medan hans motståndare hamnade i området mellan den och den stora domen. De kom vare sig inåt eller utåt. Stridsmagi var möjlig in mot det mellersta området men inte ut ur det, dåliga odds att bli instängd i mellanskiktet.

37 olika besvärjelser för att tvinga den som träffas att LYDA. De flesta av dem var förpreciserade för att vinna tid.

Därtill en mängd _trevliga_ besvärjelser att använda vid strid, några av dem var illusioner som var så verkliga att de var omöjliga att inte tro på. Dementorer kunde han nu _bränna bort_ både individuellt eller många på samma område. På samma sätt som de flesta kunde mana fram fåglar eller liknande kunde Harry även mana fram dementorer, som lydde enbart honom.

Kort sagt, hans magireportrar var nu något som inga dödsätare var förberedda på. Det ingen av Albus grupp visste var att Harry och Sirius hade kommit på att Harrys ärr var mer än ett vanligt ärr. Det hade varit ett oerhört svårt beslut att ta, men de kom fram till att det var den enda möjligheten.

Skulle det misslyckas — så spelade det egentligen ingen roll, faktiskt var det bättre om det misslyckades än att de inte ens försökte. Harry hade _dödats_ på ett _kontrollerat_ sätt, de hade kylt ner kroppen till 19 grader, och huvudet till 9 grader. I det skedet hade de tvingat hjärtat att stanna, efter sex minuter hade ett fruktansvärt skri hörts. De hade bestämt att våga hålla ut i 20 minuter, om det inte hade hänt något innan dess skulle det avbrytas, men de behövde inte vänta så länge.

De två ståltrådsburarna runt Harry hade varit ansluten till en högfrekvensgenerator som matade burarna med olika polaritet av energin. När energifältet som lämnade Harry tog sig genom nätet skapades en jonicerad kanal för energin att överbrygga, det räckte för att bränna borta det som kom ut. När de sista resterna hade lämnat Harry, sänktes han ner i det varma badet och hjärtlungmaskinen startade. 26 minuter senare kunde han andas för egen kraft, experimentet hade lyckats, och patienten överlevde.

Efter det kände Harry att han hade tillgång till avsevärt mycket mer magi, likaså blev kroppsföränding lättare och han kunde ändra avsevärt mycket mer än före sin död. De kom på att det kunde ha funnits magiska spärrar på Harry. Därför försökte de testa för animagus igen, och till deras förvåning fanns även en pilgrimsfalk.

Men allt det var egentligen _historia_. Att förlora Sirius ännu en gång hade tagit mer på honom än han någonsin hade kunnat förstå, trots att han visste hur det egentligen förhöll sig. Sirius hade visserligen förklarat det flera gånger, hans tid var förbi. Han hade ändå fått mer än sex extra år. Först de två extra efter att Fudge hade använt dementorerna i slutskedet av Harrys tredje år, och efter det de fem extra åren. De skulle återförenas längre fram i tiden. Det hade kostat en hel del till Gringotts, men de hade lyckats byta ut dödsportalen till en av sina egna portaler under den natten. Harry visste att Sirius var i _säkerhet_ samtidigt som han inte längre var _Sirius Black_. Blodsadoptioner var magiska och återspeglades även i de magiska registren. Beroende på hur det utfördes kunde det ursprungliga namnet och arv behållas samtidigt som ett nytt tillfördes, eller så upphörde det förutvarande. För Sirius var det ett absolut krav att hans tidigare identitet _upphörde_.

Harry visste det, han var inte 15 år och inför att fylla 16. Det var bara vad kalendern visade, han var nu på väg att fylla 21 år och 5 månader. Han hade utbildningsnivån som låg på _agentnivå_, visserligen saknade han den formella kompetensen, men hans förmåga var avsevärt bättre än en nyutexaminerad agent på DoM. Det bästa med allt, han hade fördelen av att ingen annan visste hans förutsättning. Alltså ingen — var en sanning med modifikationer, Direktör Regnot och några utvalde på Gringotts visste, och de hade en allians.

Gringotts hade även satt upp en _brevbox_ för Harry, den tog över den brevbox som Albus redan hade ordnat — för många år sedan. Nu sände Gringotts endast Harrys _oviktiga_ brev vidare till Albus, allt för att inte visa på förändringarna.

—

— **TBC —**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amulett of time**

By Smargden

**2**

Harry väcktes ur sina funderingar av Gringotts vanliga budbärare, han visste att kallelsen till läsningen av Sirius testamente skulle komma, han visste också att den skulle ha kommit för 48 minuter sedan. Hans detektering av försändelsen visade att den hade utsatts för en kopieringsbesvärjelse. Men den hade också en besvärjelse som skulle göra mottagaren _ointresserad_ av att ta till sig det budskap som den förmedlade, samt en besvärjelse som angav att försändelsen hade öppnats. Båda de besvärjelserna fanns efter att brevet hade kopierats.

Harry förstod att snart skulle Fawkes dyka upp med Albus besked att Harry INTE skulle kunna närvara vid läsningen av Sirius testamente. Därför gjorde han snabbt ett tunt skikt av vatten runt om i hela rummet. Det var två skyddande skikt med en centimeter vatten emellan, hermetiskt tillslutet. Det skulle inte kunna vara aktivt mer än högst 12 timmar utan att han ordnade med extra syre.

Men han var övertygad om att Albus avsåg sända Fawkes inom de närmaste minuterna. Och mycket riktigt, hans områdesskydd gav besked om magisk penetrering av yttre spärr. Brevugglor gav också en signal, men en fenix gav avsevärt högre markering av penetrering. Efter tre försök till genomträngning av vattenspärren gav Fawkes upp. Tärningen var kastad.

—

Harry förstod att det inte skulle dröja länge förrän det skulle komma besökare. Mer rätt, någon kunde skicka besökare som kunde_ försöka_ komma fram. Endast Tonks av dem Harry förstod Albus kunde tänka sig utnyttja kunde ens nå innanför yttre gränsen, och sände han henne skulle Albus göra sitt värsta övertramp.

Utbrottet på Albus kontor låg olika långt bort i tiden för dem, Harry förstod att han var tvungen att försöka _tänka bort_ de fem extra åren.

Dursleys hade fortfarande inte fått upp dörren till Harrys rum, det kunde bero på att de faktiskt hade planer på att _aldrig_ mer öppna den dörren. Det gav Harry en härlig idé. En _filideus_ på hans dörr och hans rum, det skulle innebära att ingen som han själv inte hade invigt i hemligheten ens visste om rummets existens. Han byggde på med kunskapen om vem som _skulle vara_ inneboende hos Dursleys, och ha det rummet.

— * — Gringotts, 1996-07-08 — * —

Harry satt diskret i en av rummets dolda vrår medan de som kallats till läsningen av Sirius Blacks testamente. Han såg en grupp som tydligt representerades av Minister Fudge, vidare såg han Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa Malfoy med Draco. Han såg Tonks och hennes mor, familjen Weasley, och Hermione. Kaskakal som Harry redan hade träffat många gånger var den från Gringotts som skulle genomföra själva ceremonin.

"Då ser jag att tiden för kallelsen har nåtts — stäng dörrarna." Den grupp av Gringottsvakter som fanns vid dörren stängde den med vad Harry uppfattade _väl mycket_ dramatik.

"Ni har idag samlats till uppläsningen av Sirius Orion Blacks sista vilja i form av hans testamente . . "

"Ministeriet har förklarat Blacks tillgångar konfiskerade." Förklarade Cornelius med myndig stämma.

"Gott — är det så lätt att _konfiskera_ andras egendomar så kan alltså vem som helst konfiskera andras saker — nå vi på Gringitts kanske ska anamma det och konfiskera hela ministeriets kassa, inklusive de anställdas. Tittar vi på traktaten gjorde 1298 nummer 19396 till 19423 så har vi Gringotts all rätt att göra det, efter det ni har gjort de senaste hundra åren. Om vi nu återgår till ordningen. — Ministeriet har inte kunnat presentera en rättegång mot Lord Black, och därför har ministeriet ingen talan i det. Vidare —

"Lord Black valde att göra ganska vidlyftiga affärer, alla helt lagliga, vidare var han mycket _givmild_. Det finns en del grava anklagelser från honom mot Cornelius Fudge som har beordrat sina anställda att _mörda_ honom. Det lär finnas flera som kan vittna om det som inträffade i maj månad 1994.

"Då det inte finns någon rättegång och så finns det heller inga gällande domar, angående Sirius Blacks inspärrande på Azkaban. Därför godkänner vi på Gringotts Siruius Blacks begäran om skadestånd från ministeriet. En miljon gallons per år av olagligt frihetsberövande, det är till dags dato fjorton och en halv miljon. Men det är det raka beloppet, vi måste dock räkna med den kapitalökning som skett genom åren och lägga på räntan av den uteblivna betalningen, det gör att det verkliga skadeståndet nu betingar ett värde av 21 miljoner 29 tusen 899 galleons. (21'029'899 galleons)

"Det är det belopp ministeriet MÅSTE betala för att inte ALLA ministerieanställdas konton ska användas för att samla ihop den summan. Allt det är helt korrekt enligt tidigare nämnda traktat. Ministeriet _bör_ vara väldigt glada för att ni inte lyckades döda honom själva, det hade tiodubblat beloppet. Beloppet berättigas därför att det finns otaliga bevis för hur flera personer försökt ge Sirius Black en ärlig chans till en rättegång som skulle ha frikänt honom.

"Dessa dokument vi erhöll för några dagar sedan är en rättegång som hölls i Tyskland för några veckor sedan. Alla anklagelser som brittiska ministeriet har framfört mot Sirius Black användes, likaså användas alla KÄNDA vittnen som kunde vittna mot honom. Likaså fanns det vittnen som kunde bevisa några intressanta saker. Nu till Sirius Blacks egna ord." Med det aktiverade han testamentsminnessollet.

_Då har det alltså hänt – jag har dödats._

_Ja jag säger inte att jag har dött, jag har DÖDATS. Jag kunde bara ha hoppats på att jag dödats av någon arg fader eller försmådd äkta man på grund av att jag njutit i någon vacker dams famn — men nej._

_Hur kan jag veta att det inte var därför?_

_Jo – därför att Albus Dumbledore hade satt områdesskydd på det hus jag fanns i. Notera att han i två år har vetat var jag har funnits, samma sak är det med många andra. Hur kan de ha härbärgerat en mördare? – jo därför att de VET att jag är oskyldig till det jag beskyllts för._

_I maj månad 1994 hade vi Peter Pettigrew fast och skulle överlämna honom till ministeriet så att jag äntligen kunde få en rättvis hantering av ministeriet. Men dödsätaren Severus Snape såg till att han kunde rymma — trots att en av hans lärarkollegor och tre elever — inklusive Harry Potter, som är den som har, eller borde ha, mest att säga till om i just detta mål._

_Att jag är död nu — är en följd av dödsätaren Snapes agerade då. Hade Pettigrew kunnat tas in till förhör och dömmas då, då hade inte det som hände sommaren 1995 ha hänt — då det var Pettigrew som på Voldemorts order dödade Cedric Diggory. Alltså kan Diggorys död indirekt läggas på Severus Snape._

_Vidare i texten, Det jag har att inkräva från ministeriet, går oavkortat till en fond, gringotts har alla uppgifter hur den fonden ska hanteras, och som garanti på att det inte blir några försök från ministeriet — direkt eller via ombud. Så finns det en klausul som kan aktiveras, då försvinner alla pengarna från Europa._

_Det som finns kvar i mitt privata valv är bara luft, jag har medan jag fortfarande levde — delat ut och gett bort de pengarna. Ja — familjen Black har inga pengar eller egendomar kvar. Eftersom jag vet när jag ska dö, finns det ingen orsak att lämna kvar något._

_Till vem jag har gett pengar är min ensak, och möjligen dem jag har gett pengarna till — inga andra har något med det att göra._

_Ni är kallade hit därför att jag har lämnat ett brev till följande personer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald, Ginerva, Fredric Gerogie, Charlie, Willjam, Molly samt Arthur Weasley. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Cornelius Fudge. Det är de utanför själva familjen._

_Inom familjen Black finns Andromeda och Nymfodora Tonks. Familjen Malfoy har tagit över Narcissa Black, varför vare sig Draco Malfoy eller Cissa har något att hämta. Samma gäller Bellatrix. _

_Bella lilla — om du någonsin får höra detta. — Du dödade mig med en stunner — hur känns det?_

_Hur kan jag veta det?_

_Tja — hur vet ni att jag är död?_

_Ni påstår att jag är död därför att ni kastat — nåja Bella fick mig att trilla ut — genom dödsportalen._

_Men VET — ni att jag verkligen är DÖD?_

_Cornelius — för jag antar att du din snikna djävul sitter bland dem här ute. Den dag ministeriet godtar mig som DÖD, och betalar skadeståndet till mig — då först slutar det att växa, tills ni betalat ökar beloppet månadsvis med över hundratusen gallons, och eftersom det är verifierade saker det handlar om så är det inget ni kan komma ifrån._

_Som jag sa — medan jag fortfarande __levde__ så förbrukade jag alla pengarna, så det finns inget kvar. Alla egendomar, alla föremål — allt har jag donerat till andra — UTOMLANDS._

_ADJÖ._

"Då har ni alla hört Sirius Blacks uppläsning av hans sista vilja. Några kan ifrågasätta hans uppgift om sin död, och att det skulle vara något som har utförts efter hans död, men vi på Gringotts har alla verifikationer på att detta lästes in den tjugonionde december förra året. Däremot hade en förutsägelse gjorts rörande hans försvinnande. Den visade sig vara mycket träffsäker.

"Då har ni att hämta era brev och kvittera dem här, i den ordningen ni har lästs upp."

Harry var först så därför lösgjorde han sig, till allas förvåning, från skuggorna.

"Harry –du kan inte v . . . "

"Vad då Albus Dumbledore . . . varför kan inte jag vara här när jag är kallad hit?"

"Det är för farligt."

"Käften på dig gubbdjäv . . ."

"HARRY SÅ TALAR MAN INTE TILL REKTORN." Skrek Molly.

"DU — som godtar att din dotter Ginny använder kärleksdrog på mig — har ingen talan. Och hur jag tilltalar den jag hatar lika mycket som Tom Riddle är min ensak."

"Harry min pojke vad ha . . ."

"Lord Potter gäller för dig gamle man. Du har förnekat mig att på Hogwarts använda en av grundarnas lägenheter vilket var DIN FÖRBANNADE SKYLDIGHET att informera mig om och låta MIG VÄLJA. Du är för mig värd mindre än hundskiten som fastnar under mina skor."

"Som rektor har jag en del att säga till om så det är bäst för dig själv att du tar dig samman."

"Som rektor har du att bestämma över dina elever. Minns jag rätt så lämnade jag ditt kontor efter att du läste upp en profetia för mig. GLÖM DEN. Den gäller inte längre. Leta du upp dina antagonister själv och ta hand om dem själv. Du har låtit hela brittiska magivärlden bespotta mig. Jag satt för proven för någon månad sedan. Med det behöver jag inte längre gå på Hogwarts, och därför har jag slutat där."

Det fick alla i salen att förstummas, medan de var tysta passade Harry på att kvittera sitt kuvert, och försvinna.

"A. Al. Albus, vad hände?" stammade minister Fudge fram.

"Jag tror vi har en något irriterad yngling som inte uppskattar att styras."

"Abus vad händer nu?" Undrade Molly

"Det är något vi måste tala om senare."

"Hur kunde Harry vara här, om det är för farligt för honom att lämna Dursleys?" Undrade Ron.

"Jag vet inte, Fawkes kunde inte nå honom med mitt besked."

Hermione började muttra för sig själv, och hennes ansikte antog en högröd nyans

"Vad är det?" Hördes Ron fråga henne.

"Sirius vet om att vi spionerade på Harry, därför har jag en läderpåse med 30 sikles att hämta. Han uttrycker vad han tycker om det, han jämför oss med Peter Pettigrew. Naturligtvis tycker jag det är väl hårt, men jag tror mig förstå honom, det som jag reagerar på är att han nämner att Harry fick ett brev om det så snart han kom från Hogwarts och brevkontrollen som Albus hade över Harry försvann."

"Jädrar — det verkar som de har tagit ett par steg ytterligare, hör här; _Allt Albus har stulit från Harry har tagits tillbaks. Insisterar du på att det är fel att ta tillbaks det så överklaga till Amelia Bones på ministeriet. Hon har alla uppgifter om era bedrägerier mot Harry. Just nu ligger anklagelsen om användandet av kärleksdrogen vilande. Men minsta lilla protest från familjen Weasleys sida så startar åtalspinkterna för ALLA olagligheter familjen har deltagit i._ Hur kan han göra så?"

"Jag tror vi har lyssnat för mycket på Dumbledore, hör här;_ Du kanske nu vet att det Voldemort egentligen ville ha från DoM var en profetia. Han känner redan huvuddelen av innehållet i den. Den går ut på att Harry Potter, är den som kan undanröja Voldemort. Det finns detaljer i den som kan tolkas på olika sätt. Det vi har kommit fram till är att Dumbledores avsikt har varit att fördumma Harry, genom att ha inkompetenta lärare i försvar. På det sättet skulle Harry inte kunna vinna en strid mot Voldemort. Först efter att Harry mördats av Voldemort, skulle Dumbledore göra några försök att möta honom._

"_Du har därför deltagit i sammansvärjningen som skulle leda till Harry Potters död. Dumbledore har underhållit fiendskapen i Hogwarts, så att Harry INTE har någon enda som han kan kalla VÄN, där. Tänk efter — så fort någon annan pojke har försökt tala vänligt med Harry har Ronald Weasley varit där och trängt sig emellan. Ingen annan av Hogwarts elever har ens VÅGAT närma sig Harry — som vän, på grund av dig och Ronald._

"Ron, jag tror han har helt rätt i det, men jag fattade det inte. Adjö Ron." Sa hon och gick sin väg. Hon hade i flera år tittat på vad andra länder hade att erbjuda. Hon hade förberett sin familj att det kunde vara livsfarligt att stanna kvar i landet. De skulle _gå under jorden_ så snabbt som möjligt.

"Arthur, jag tror vi måste rädda det som finns i HQ."

"Lord Dumbledore! Jag Arthur Weasley, överhuvud för familjen Weasley, drar bort allt stöd min familj tidigare har stöttat dig med, från dig och det du representerar. Du har drivit min familj till vanära, det mesta är inte känt ännu, och jag hoppas jag slipper läsa om det i _The Profet_, men det som har varit — är förbi – ADJÖ."

"Minister Fudge, har du förstått innebörden i ditt brev?"

"Jag har sett texten, men det är omöjligt att det kan vara sant."

"Nej — tvärt om, den 16 juni 1324 tvingades vi teckna avtalet med er. Det kopplar tillbaks på den lag ni drev igenom året innan. Hur och varför ni drev igenom den är inte mitt bekymmer att bry mig om. Men lagen gäller, och alla statuterna är bevisade, alltså är den helt korrekt att åberopa."

"Men det är inte rimligt att en enda ska ha ALLT, vi — ministeriet är de som har rätten att ta hand om det."

"Nej, ni försöker, och ni kan döma ut skadestånd, men det har ni inte gjort. Inga av de dödsätare som har fällts har ålagts att betala skadestånd. Däremot har en överlevande pekat på lagen och begärt dess följande. Därför har nu, efter de senaste rättegångarna även valven från familjerna Malfoy, Nott, Jugson, Crabbe, Dolohov, Avery, Rookwood och Mulciber tillsammans med Lestrange liksom en hel del övriga som kunde fastställads från de rättegångarna 1981 överförda till Potter. Jag kan lugnt påstå att Harry Potter ÄGER, det mesta i ert samhälle nu. Ministeriet häftar i skuld, en skuld som växer snabbt. Om den inte är betald innan 30 dagar har förflutit inkasserar vi det som går att inkassera, till dess är samtliga konton för ministeriet och dess anställda starkt restrigerade."

Fudge började inse att lagarna kunde tillämpas av fler än han själv, även gamla lagar, gamla glömda – av de flesta.

—

Albus och Snape anlände till det de kallade HQ, men de kunde inte se fastigheten längre. Att de ens mindes var de skulle söka berodde mer på att de aldrig koncentrerade sig på fastigheten utan parken utanför.

"Albus — är det bara jag, eller ser du den inte heller?"

"Den är skyddad med ny hemlighetshållare, alla våra anteckningar finns där inne. Tror du att det är Malfoy's som har den nu?"

"Albus — vet du inte — Malfoys bor hos bekanta nu, de är utslängda från sitt eget hem, de liksom så gott som alla i Slytherin, och några fler. Nån gammal lag som nån girig minister drev igenom för bortåt tio generationer sedan, råkade någon hitta. Potter som överlevande av Voldemorts grupp, för alla som dömts som medhjälpare och var familjeöverhuvud fördes ägandet över till Potter."

"Det finns väl fler offer?"

"Jo, men Potter var själv angripen och överlevde angreppet. Dessutom, har han stridit mot de flesta och klarat sig, Voldemort har aldrig dömts därför äger inte Potter Tom Riddles ställe, varken hans fars eller hans mors. Men alla dömda dödsätarnas ställen. Egentligen äger han personerna också, men han avstod att kalla in slavkontraktsdelen av lagen. Det skulle ha gjort att han hade varit tvungen att hålla dem med bostad och mat."

"Det har inte stått något om det i . . . . när jag tänker efter . . . när kom senaste _The Profet_ ut?"

"För tre dagar sedan, efter det stängdes allt ner, och personalen har ett visst understöd efter att de individuellt tog en ED på att INTE ägna sig åt redaktionellt arbete, om de på något sätt själva försöker, eller låter sig anställas av någon annan tidning, då upphör bidraget till ALLA. Det gör att inte en enda vågar skriva för andra tidningar, inte ens för Lovegoods blaska."

"Hur?"

"Potter ÄGER den, så han stängde den, och ser till att personalen INTE har kraft att ens försöka något. På det sätt han gör så kan han på kort varsel starta upp den igen, det är därför han fortsätter att avlöna personalen."

"WWN?"

"De vet att inte blanda sig i, de är enbart en nöjeskanal nu. Jag tror att Potter försöker få folk att investera i mottagare för dem, och efter det kan han få ut vad han vill direkt hem till folket."

Medan de fortsatte att prata i parken lät Dumbledore en sfär resas som gjorde det omöjligt för andra omkring att höra något från dem.

"Vad har du att rapportera från — honom?"

"Han är skitförbannad, 46 olika inkomstkällor sinade i ett enda drag. Potter måste ha haft hjälp att organisera ett så, det bär mig emot att erkänna det, ett så genialisk drag, det platsar för en i mitt elevhus. Det jag har hört från familjerna är att de får 10 galleons i veckan, per person för att täcka kostnaderna för mat, och att det är _allmosor från Potter_. Det retar dem ännu mer. Många vägrar att ens befatta sig med det _bidraget_, och lever på bekantas välvilja."

"Draco?"

"Draco är mitt ansvar nu när Lucius är indisponibel, så han och Narcissa bor hos mig."

"Hur ser han på det?"

"Hur tror du? . . . SKITFÖRBANNAD, är vad han är. Det värsta är att han beter sig som en Gryffindor, han ser rött och är beredd att springa med huvudet in i första bästa fight han kan träffa på Potter i, och med blint raseri döda eller dödas, snarare det senare. Vad fick du för uppfattning om Potter på banken och när du besökte honom?"

"Det gick inte att besöka honom. Någon har satt upp områdesskydd jag inte kommer igenom. Av en händelse hade jag unga Nymfodora med och hon kom lätt in. Men hon påstår att ingen av de i Nr 4, vet att någon vid namn Potter ska bo där. De . . . och det är nu det blir underligt. De vet inte ens om att Potter har haft ett eget rum där, när Nymfodora gick igenom alla rummen, det verkar saknas ett rum, Harrys rum. På elevrullan finns hans namn inte med längre."

"Och vad säger bezzervizzer Granger då, hon brukar ju tro sig veta allt."

"De har flyttat, och även hennes namn är borta från elevrullan, därmed är hennes adress borta därifrån också. På ministeriet står hon som _utvandrad_. Alltså hon är inte kvar i landet."

"Ett fegt lejon, kan hon ha någon kontakt med Potter?"

"Ytterst tveksamt, att hon skulle ha någon framgång med honom, jag kunde se av hennes ytliga tankar att hon kände sig utnyttjad och nedtrampad. Nej, hon flyr med sin familj."

"En mindre att bry sig om — Hur blir det med Potter — hur ska du få tillbaks honom?"

"Vet inte, om det ens går."

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag kollade, han står som Lord Potter nu. Han har gjort sig myndig. Däremot förvarnade Amelia mig att de har frågor att ställa till dig med anledning av Blacks testamentsuppläsning. Du bör vara beredd på sanningsdrogen."

"Inga problem, det finns en sak som inhiberar dess verkan."

"Bra. Nej – här händer inget, tillbaks till Hogwarts."

—

Harry läste länge brevet han hade fått av Luna.

_Bäste Harry,_

_Det är med sorg i mitt hjärta att läsa att du drar dig undan, jag förstår dig till hundra procent. Jag önskar att jag kunde lämna Hogwarts redan nu, jag också._

_Tack för pengarna, och jag antar att det neutrala besked som fanns med det var mer riktat till vissa andra, och att det var exakt samma besked till alla. 3000 galleons för DoM, är ju något man kan fundera på. Men som det står, det är upp till var och en av oss att kosta på ett skydd för våra egna liv, eftersom andra nu fått ögonen på just oss._

_Jag har förstått att den jag trott vara en rättfram person inte längre är den jag trott henne vara. Jag har sett Ginny förändras, det har tagit hårt på mig också att hon bedragit oss. Genom att hon gjorde det mot dig, ser jag det som att hon bedrog min vän, och därför bedrog hon även mig. Jag går inte dit, och hon är inte välkommen här._

_Om du någonsin känner att du behöver en mjuk barm att luta dig mot — så sök upp mig. Jag finns där på dina villkor, om du låter mig._

_Din vän Luna_

Nästa brev hade han svårare att ta till sig.

_Potter_

_Jag hade aldrig möjlighet att träffa dig privat, så vi kunde diskutera en del mycket __privata__ saker. Det är med stor risk för mitt eget liv jag skriver dessa rader._

_Jag måste spela upp mitt gamla inövade inför Severus, jag bor under hans tak nu._

_En Malfoy underordnar sig ingen__ — det är vårt valspråk. Men jag har kontrollerat vad du skrev i Quibbler, och kan inte beslå dig med lögn på det. Att min fader dessutom kryper för honom gör mig illa till mods. Men förstå också att en i mitt ställe måste värna om sitt eget liv._

_Att för mig involvera mig med dig skulle vara detsamma som att signera min egen dödsdom. Att du __stal__ min och andra familjers pengar och egendom — är faktiskt värdigt en i mitt elevhus. Grattis — trots att det drabbade mig personligen. Men mer än mig drabbade det den far kryper för._

_En Slythering gör inget utan orsak, eller något som inte gagnar den egna personen. Det jag ser fram emot är avlägsnandet av det som har förpestat våra familjers tillvaro. Den de kallar 'The dark Lord' och är det som du säger är han — det som finns nu, inte ens mänskligt, i vart fall är det den falska individen som har dragit alla våra familjer i ruin._

_OM — jag kan hjälpa dig, om jag och några fler av oss unga kan hjälpa dig att undanröja honom — kan du då ge oss något att börja om våra liv på nytt?_

_Jag tänker inte hyckla och försöka erbjuda dig vänskap — det är vi för långt ifrån varandra för att göra._

_Det jag erbjuder — jag och några ytterligare — är en ed som gör oss delaktiga i samma mål, och den eden ska göra det möjligt för oss att strida tillsammans för att nå det målet._

_Det Potter — är vad jag erbjuder om du godtar det. Om innehållet i detta brev blir känt av fel personer kommer jag att torteras tills jag inte kan hålla andras namn utanför — och med det är det fler som är motståndare till __honom__ som omkommer._

_D.M._

_Använd enbart Dobby, för att förmedla ditt svar._

Harry läste brevet flera gånger, vad han än försökte se i det såg han en ärlig begäran om hjälp.

—

_D_

_Har granskat innehållet i det jag kunnat förstå är källan. Och har inte kunnat finna den giftig. Är beredd att prova om mina teser är trovärdiga._

—

"Dobby!" — swoff — "Master Harry kallade på Dobby, Sir."

"Är jag din _master_ Dobby?" Dobby vred sig för att han förstod att han hade sagt något han inte hade avsett avslöja.

"Harry Potter — Sir, är den som blev min master när det var master Harrys kläder och master Harry som gjorde så min förre Master övergav mig blev jag Master Harrys alv då. Men jag visste att Master Harry inte heller uppskattade mig så jag villa hålla mig lite vid sidan av. Sir."

"Om jag förstod det rätt Dobby, när Lucius gjorde dig fri, blev du _min_ då?"

"Ja master Harry Sir, det var därför jag kunde försvara master från elake Lucius."

"Du har aldrig sagt något om det förut — varför?"

"Det har fungerat bra ändå, jag har kunnat vaka diskret över master Harry Sir. Ingen annan behövde heller veta."

"Okej Dobby, jag trodde du uppskattade friheten."

"Alla vi behöver någon att förankra vår magi hos, annars går vi under – och det går fort."

"Okej, hur är det med Winky?"

"Illa — innan sommaren är över — är hon räddningslöst borta. Ingen vill kännas vid henne på Hogwarts, hon går mot ett dystert öde."

"Om hon . . . kan hon över huvud taget . . . komma till mig, skulle det hjälpa?"

"Ja! master Harry Sir. Om master är villig att låta henne binda sig kan hon återhämta sig, men det kan inte dröja någon vecka ytterligare — då är det för sent. Sedan är det bara dagar kvar för henne."

"Kan du be henne komma hit Dobby, EFTER, att du har levererat detta brev. Och efter det talar du om din uppfattning om vad du tror Draco är ute efter."

"Sir — Winky kommer att vara här om några minuter."

—

Harry trodde knappt sina ögon, Winky var i sämre skick än han ens kunde befara. Dobby var tvungen att ge henne kraft för att hon skulle kunna sträcka sin sfär ut till Harry och känna honom och där kunna förankra sig.

"Winky är nu säker, men hon behöver någon vecka i vila, och lite mat, så är hon som ny igen. Master, Dobby tror att förre master Draco menar det han säger, men vad han säger kanske inte exakt är som det kan antas vara det han säger."

"Bra. Välkommen till mitt enkla hushåll Winky, om vi överlever kriget så ska vi se till att vi blir en riktig familj, då Winky hoppas jag att Winky och min fru kommer att ha många små att sköta om."

"Mastar Harry Sir — är för snäll med Winky. Winky stygg alv — kunde inte göra jobb rätt."

"Winky — har inte gjort fel, dåliga trollkarlar är inte värda så bra alver som Dobby och Winky."

"Master Harry, Sir, är det tänkbart att Dobby och Winky för starta familj?"

"Dobby — Winky. I min familj ska alla vara överens, jag tänker INTE beordra några _familjer_ att bildas, om de inte bygger på att båda vill det. Vill ni båda bygga familj, så bestämmer ni det själva. Blir det fler, tänk på att vi är i krig med elaka — onda trollkarlar och häxor nu. Ni måste vara beredda att försvara er själva, och vårt hem. Liv går före egendom. Det är bättre att förlora en strid idag och försvinna därifrån för att sedan kunna vinna kriget, med alla kvar i livet."

"Dobby tror sig förstå, Sir."

"Bra, kan ni se till att ni har set så bra det bara går, och att ni också hittar mat, behövs det pengar — så säg till, här är det vi kan kalla hushållskassan."

—

Nästa brev från Draco var intressant läsning.

*

_Bäste H_

_Ditt svar var intressant, det vittnade om både kreativitet och försynthet. Det jag kan säga så här långt, vi är 18 personer som absolut inte vill låta oss märkas som kreatur. För det är hur vi ser det nu._

_Det tog en tid innan vi vaknade, men när vi började värdera flera sidor av saken inser vi att vi är ganska ensamma. Jag ska ge några iakttagelser, och hur vi ser på dem._

_Dumbledore — ingen du sätter dig upp emot, han dödar dig inte framifrån, eller ens bakifrån. Nej han ser till att ordna så att andra röjer undan dig, och gör det så att han själv dessutom beröms för det. OAVSETT vad fel du gjort i hans ögon._

_Ministeriet — egentligen står det för tjänstgörande minister, en fähund. Betala och se till att rikta in honom så skäller han mot det. Ryggradslös. Av det jag har hört av far så var de tidigare ministrarna av samma sort. Dumbledore har några hakar på honom också, men han aktar sig för att använda de hållhakar han har på Fudge, för att inte göra av med dem han har._

_Snape — en som försöker dansa på slak lina. Ja, han ger oss i Slytherin fördelar — inför er andra, men sedan inne på vårt elevhus — där är vi inte ens vatten värda efteråt. Dessutom försöker han veta vem och vilka som ska göra vad. Ja — jag vet att han är en av de i Riddles lilla grupp, jag tror du vet det också. Hur han kan vara det och samtidigt vara kvar på Hogwarts — övergår mitt förstånd. Alltså om Dumbledore skulle driva skolan korrekt, alltså slår det tillbaks på Dumbledore igen._

_Ja — vi i Slytherin har ambitioner, och vi söker nyttja all vår slughet för att vinna våra mål. Men har du någonsin sett Snape ens försöka vara slug? Nej, han är en skam för vårt elevhus. Hos oss finns det egentligen bara en som har lyckats hålla huskvalitén rätt i handen. Daphne Greengrass, jag tror aldrig jag har sett henne reta upp någon. Hon har slunkit förbi de flestas uppmärksamhet. Jag tror att skulle någon från andra hus välja en av oss i Slytherin till ett viktigt jobb om säg tio år, skulle hon vara en av de första kandidaterna hos de flesta._

_Vi andra nu — vi måste spela efter de regler som gäller nu. Det innebär att — Öppet stöta sig med Gryffindors så mycket som möjligt. Det slår tillbaks på Snape och Dumbledore igen._

_Som jag sa, vi är 18 som är beredda att vinna tillbaks vårt samhälle igen, men vi avser inte göra det under Dumbledores eller ministeriets fana._

_Att använda det många kallar svart magi, behöver inte alltid innebära att det görs av ondska, eller för att skapa plåga. Vi diskuterade hur vi ska kunna komma överens, och vad vi vill ha tillbaks av våra familjetillgångar._

_Vi var oeniga — en del vill ha allt de hade — och mer, jag förordar att vi bör ha vårt familjehem, som egen bostad. Att vi har tillräckligt med stabilitet för att kunna fortsätta leva._

_Det vi kan ställa upp med som stridande, är inte mycket, tyvärr. Visst är vi dem vi är, men vi är i minoritet. Tills vidare har vi ett mycket svagt förhandlingsläge gent emot honom han vill ha oss märkta. Medan vi har förklarat att vi inte kan vara det och samtidigt vinna din vänskap. Ja vi har fått höra att dina tidigare vänner inte riktigt var de vänner du trodde de var. Därför är det vår nuvarande profil att vara dina vänner._

_D_

Harrys brev tillbaks skrev han medan övervägande olika alternativ.

_D._

_Tyvärr går det inte att göra så, för er. Endera måste ni evakuera totalt, ifall en enda av er inte kan hålla informationen borta från Tom, så är allas liv i fara._

_Enligt min uppfattning är ni redan boskap i hans sätt att se på er. Alla ni som bär falskhet mot honom vet han direkt vilka ni är, det gör att ni är där på hans villkor, han kommer aldrig att släppa er med livet i behåll — efter att ni har __lurat in mig i fällan__._

_Nej för era egna livs säkerhet bör ni försvinna därifrån, eller stanna och låt er märkas som den boskap han ser er som. Jag ser ingen orsak att ge bort det jag har laglig rätt att behålla. Ministeriet går på knäna, de har inte ens pengar till löner nu. Därför är det öppet där bara halva tiden mot förut, och personalen får bara hälften betalt._

_Inte mitt fel att de drar på sig miljonskulder, har man lagar och inte följer dem kostar det. Jag vore en dålig Slytherin, om jag godvilligt skulle ge bort det jag så korrekt lagligt har förtjänat. Ja, sorteringshatten försökte upprepade gånger placera mig där._

_Men jag är för slug för att låta mig placeras där — ingen kan tro att en Gryffindor kan räkna ut det som jag gjort och gör._

_Nej — du sa att ni inte är något att räkna med som stridande grupp, och ändå försöker ni få mig att betala för något ni inte kan leverera. Nej, Brittiska magisamhället — kommer att kapsejsa inom kort._

_Jag kommer bara att titta på när det går under, sen lägger jag på locket och dränker de rester som försöker sticka upp. Idag, kan du inte köpa andra böcker i England än de jag har låtit butikerna fortsätta sälja. Det innebär att vissa författare nu inte längre har någon inkomst, eftersom böckerna säljs på kommission och ingen kan köpa dem — så försvann den inkomsten._

_Dumbledore tror att Hogwarts kan öppna till hösten, han har glömt att kolla hyresavtalet. Han vägrade att tala om för en elev hans rättighet att bo i en av grundarnas lägenheter. Därför har hyresavtalet upphört._

_Hogwarts är privat egendom som är utlånad till skolverksamheten. Tre veckor, är det som avtalet kräver som uppsägningstid. Det innebär att husalverna på Hogwarts tillhör huset, inte skolan, alltså tjänar de huset vilket innebär att ingen kommer att kunna stjäla husets detaljer, allt i biblioteket tillhör huset, lika är det med alla ingredienser till trolldryckstillverkningen._

_Jag har talat om för Dumbledore att jag inte ser mig som en elev till honom eller på Hogwarts. Varför skulle jag göra det när jag ÄGER slottet Hogwarts. Det kommer att stängas ner, det är enda möjligheten att helt stänga ner för att skydda det från total förstörelse på grund av psykopaten Tom Riddle._

_Bara en liten varning, försöker ni ge er på mig för att vinna fördelar eller bara banka på mig, så vinner ni inget på det. OM det visar sig att ni har varit inblandade i förgörelsen av Tom Riddle, då kan jag naturligtvis se vad jag kan hjälpa till med, Kanske ni får ett ställe att bo på — som eget. Det är inget löfte, att det SKA bli så, bara ett omnämnande om en möjlighet._

_En liten kunskapsinformation, Dumbledore lär ha nämnt om att mitt deltagande är en avgörande faktor i nedkämpandet av Tom Riddle. Det gällde fram till och med det senaste läsåret. Det har förändrats nu, jag kan tänka mig att Tom Riddle är odödbar, eftersom han faktiskt inte fanns i nästan tio år, så var han alltså DÖD. Om han nu är levandegjord så är han ODÖD. Alltså inte att betrakta som människa. Vampyrer är det tillåtet att använda dödsförbannelse och tortyrförbannelser mot — Tom Riddle måste räknas till den kategorin nu._

_Mitt tips att angripa med är __totalbrand__ men stanna inte kvar för att ta en strid. Men den verkliga saken är om ni vill avlägsna honom. Ta bort alla som stöttar honom med energi, Alla märkta måste dödas, med det kommer han att tappa energin. Han har inte som vi andra, en egen energikälla, han nyttjar andras krafter. Ta bort dem 'en och en' då är det mycket vunnet._

Harry läste vad han hade skrivit – men det kändes FEL att lämna ut detaljer till dem. Därför brände han arket, han vågade inte ha dem som allierade, det räckte med att en enda av dem var falsk, eller kanske _byttes ut_, och . . . ja resten förstod han vad det skulle innebära.

_D._

_Jag har ventilerat vad du har förklarat. Det enda råd jag kan ge är att ni försvinner — och försvinn långt bort. Se om Gringotts kan . . . föresten med tanke på hur era familjer har behandlat dem, så lär ni inte ha mycket där att hämta. Nej, försvinn långt bort till exempelvis USA, och begär asyl där._

_H._

'Med det har jag inga av dem jag behöver vara _kompis_ med efteråt om jag skulle råka vinna. Så passande att Draco Malfoy skulle komma med något sådant — nu, efter den öppna brytningen med Dumbledore.' Tänkte han.

Istället började Harry på att planera sin fortsatta tid, kunde han verkligen 'offra' Hogwarts. Att låta skolan fortsätta skulle innebära just att offra, för Voldemort skulle inte kunna ha det fästet kvar oangripet.

—

— **TBC —**

—

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Amulett of time**

By Smargden

—

**3**

Överraskningen blev stor när _The Profet_ kom ut _igen_.

Albus satt på ett rum sin broders bar, han visste redan om att Hogwarts hade stängts. Han och Snape hade brutalt kastats ut, medan han inte visste något om de övriga lärarnas situation.

— * —

_**The Profet — Ministeriets propagandablad**_

_Efter en del internt arbete har våra ägare slutligen enats om tidningens nya namn och officiella position._

_Tidigare har ministeriet bestämt ett antal olika inriktningar tidningen ska hålla. Efter att våra ägare nu har deklarerat att var sak ska ha sina egna avdelningar i tidningen så kommer framtida tidningar att följa den linjen._

_Förstasidan reserveras för rubriksättning och pekande på högaktuella artiklar inne i tidningen._

_Sidan 2, 3 och 4 reserveras för redaktionella meddelanden_

_Sidorna 5, 6 och 7 reserveras för redaktionellt bearbetade nyheter._

_Sidorna 8 och 9 är förbehållna ministeriet. De står själva för allt redaktionellt material, har de inte material för tryck blir sidorna tomma._

_Sidan 10 Hogwarts nyheter och skvaller._

_Sidorna 11 och 12 kommer att innehålla något vi aldrig tidigare har tillåtits ha med – internationella nyheter._

_Sidan 13 — Rita Skeeters skvallerhörna. Redaktionen friskriver sig helt från innehållet på den sidan. Då en liten del av vår ägarstruktur har insisterat på hennes fortsatta arbete har huvudparten av tidningens ägare styrt hennes material till en egen sida — med klart ställningstagande av hennes skrivsätt._

_Sidorna 14, 15och 16 kommer att fortsätta som tidigare med familjenyheter och sociala reportage._

_Denna upplagas stora nyheter är:_

_**HOGWARTS stängs som skola**. Sidan 10_

_**Ministeriet på obestånd**. Sidan 6_

_**Ministeriet beskyller Lord Potter.** Sidan 8_

_**Sirius Black oskyldigt internerad på Azkaban.** Sidan 7_

_**Ministeriet lamslaget.** Sidan 8_

_**Lord Potter stänger sin privata bostad.** Sidan 15._

—

Han slog upp sidan 10 och läste.

_Det har kommit ett pressmeddelande till redaktionen om att det som var Hogwarts skola saknar namn och lokaler. Slottet Hogwarts, är trots vad många trott, en privat egendom._

_När det som blev Hogwarts skola grundades upplät Lord Gryffindor delar av sin mark och sin privata bostad till det. Genom åren har slottet utökats till vad den är idag, men inget har ändrats vad avser ägandet._

_Lord Gryffindor har funnit att rektorn de senaste 10 åren har låtit skolans policy gå förlorad. Att under många år ha haft en känd dödsätare som lärare, och utan att följa upp hur resultatet av hans agerande har försämrat den brittiska befolkningens utbildningsnivån avseende trolldryckskunskap till den katastrofalt låga nivå den har — internationellt sett, kan inte anses vara i Hogwarts intresse._

_Vidare har det påpekats att lärarpositionen i försvar, har varit under all kritik. När rektorn för skolan godtar att Voldemort själv som parasit i en levande person får härja fritt bland eleverna. Året efter anställdes en person som inte ens kunde uppnå godkänt resultat vid O.W.L. gör det till än mer kritiskt._

_Personer med varulvsvirus — är inte farligare än andra personer utom den natt då de transformeras. Ändå kördes den läraren ut när hans status exponerades. Att ha en aktiv dödsätare som rymt från Azkaban (Barty Cruch Jr.) som lärare kan inte ha skett utan rektorns kunskap, även om personen använde magi för att se annorlunda ut._

_Ministeriet har ingen auktoritet inom Hogwarts område, förläningen till Merlinus Caledonensis även benämnd som Myrdrin, vilket inte ska förväxlas med Merlin. Däremot kastades Merlinus i fängelse efter hans egentliga natur kom i dagen och förläningen övergick senare till Wiliamus Godiwan Gryffindor farfar till den mer kände Godric Gryffindor. Rester av förläningen finns kvar i den omagiska världen som Queen Elizabeth Forest Park._

_Marken där Hogsmeade och området däromkring liksom stora skogen men mest Slottet Hogwarts står fortfarande under huset Gryffindors överhöghet, medan Slottet med dess område aldrig har varit annat än i privat ägo._

_Överhöghet enligt det gamla avtalet betyder att huset Gryffindor har en markhyra för de fastigheter som byggts där. Däremot kan inte enskilda hus stängas eller avhysas, däremot finns en klausul som möjliggör tvångsinlösen av egendomar vars ägare eller brukare inte är önskvärda av huset Gryffindor._

_Lord Gryffindor säger på frågan om varför han stänger ner slottet för vidare skolverksamhet;_

"_Det är bättre om de brittiska unga söker sig utomlands för utbildning de kommande 25 åren, efter det kan vi ta in de med internationell erfarenhet som nya ledare för utbildningen här hemma. Den brittiska magigruppen är flera sekler efter den övriga världen i utveckling."_

"_Är det verkligen så illa — varför inte ge stipendier för några elever att studera utomlands medan vi fortsätter utbilda huvuddelen här hemma?"_

"_Den brittiska magibefolkningen består till åtta av tio med bakgrund och uppväxt bland omagiska, medan samtliga lärare och samtliga i skolans styrelse och samtliga i ministeriet är ENBART personer utan erfarenhet av det omagiska samhället. Vilka skulle tänkas sändas iväg — och vart. Nej, jag tror inte på det urvalet. Även om de som sänds ut enbart skulle bestå av de med bredd kommer tillbaks — så kommer deras röster att förbli ohörda. Min avsikt är att öppna ögonen på de som blundat i sekler."_

"_Har Lord Gryffindor något att säga om situationen Voldemort?"_

"_Kort skulle det vara –'Som man bäddar får man sova'. Den brittiska magibefolkningen har varit och ÄR oerhört lata. De ska ha allt serverat, utan att behöva lyfta ett finger för att få det gjort. Kunde de beordra deras husalver att skita för dem — skulle de säkert göra det också. Nej — det är inget fel i att vara effektiv — den heliga skrift de omagiska använder har ett uttryck 'Det är bättre att slipa en egg innan den används — det kräver mindre arbeta att utföra jobbet sedan' — nu kommer det: 'och vishet är att göra allt på bästa sätt'. Jag är lite osäker på själva fördelen till det, men avslutningen gillar jag. Kort sagt; de är LATA på grund av lättja, inte av vishet."_

"_Hur kopplar du det till fallet Voldemort?"_

"_Precis som det är — de bryr sig inte om att ens försöka skydda sig mot hans verktyg. De — gör det lättare för hans terrorister att skapa skräck genom att inte eliminera ligisterna. Vad de gör är att låta dem härja fritt. Kopplar du det till mitt förra svar kanske du förstår hur jag menar. Se till att hans verktyg får svårt att uppnå sina mål — då får han svårare."_

"_Hur menar du — slå tillbaks—?"_

"_Är det tillåtet för enskilda att ta någon annans liv? — Nej. Alltså är det lätt, har du inga misstänkta att börja med — ta in folk från gatan — förhör dem. Förr eller senare kommer du att hitta både svurna medarbetare och enbart enkla medlöpare, till honom. Varför inte börja med att ta in varje person som arbetar i offentlig verksamhet. Ministeriet, St. Mungos, alla brevkontor, personalen på alla restauranger och alla butiker. Är de inte medhjälpare eller medlöpare — så kan de få en liten gottgörelse ,säg 25 galleons för besväret. Men det skulle plocka bort ligisterna."_

"_Så kan man väl inte göra"_

"_Naturligtvis anser de som stödjer honom att det INTE är lämpligt att göra så. Men om skulle göras, så skulle det bli svårare för honom att ha sitt folk fritt i samhället."_

"_Men han själv — det sägs att han är tillbaks, ministeriet har gått ut med en deklaration om det."_

"_Nej — HAN är INTE tillbaks. Men en variant av honom har inträtt i hans ställe. Spökena som finns i Hogwarts – lever inte. Alltså de är DÖDA. Voldemort DOG 1981, men delar av hans själssubstans fanns kvar. Albus Dumbledore visste redan då att Tom Riddle som han egentligen är döpt till skapade ett antal Horcrux, ett av dem var det som Lucius Malfoy satte i händerna på en oskyldig första års elev, vilket släppte ut Salazars lilla orm, en 60 fot lång basilisk. Det var INTE rektorn eller personalen som tog hand om den utan en 12 år gammal elev."_

"_Så ryktena om hemligheternas kammare är sanna?"_

"_Vad ryktena säger vet jag inte, men ett utrymme som kallas det finns, ja."_

"_Hur gick det med flickan?"_

"_Hon räddades innan processen med livsstölden var till ända och hon är fysiskt återställd, men efter så dramatiska händelser borde rektorn ha erbjudigt psykisk helning av en kunnig person, men det skulle ha lett till publicitet och ett erkännande att han inte hade situationen i sina händer."_

"_Du är kritisk mot rektorn."_

"_Kan jag annat vara som han har betett sig. Tyvärr har jag inga bevis för att han går i terroristens lesband på samma sätt som tjänstgörande minister har gjort."_

"_Minitern?"_

"_Ja — Lucius Malfoy besparades förhör med sanningsserum vid förra tillfället, och tittar vi på vilka som varit tjänstgörande ministers sufflör de senaste åren hittar vi en nu dömd dödsätare i egenskap av Lucius Malfoy. Min akuta närvaro på annat ställe dök plötsligt upp — adjö."_

Albus visste att det var i det läget som han hade försökt komma in på Hogwarts med Fawkes hjälp, men hamnade i en av cellerna, som han inte ens visste om att Hogwarts hade, så snart han släppte Fawkes.

Han visse inte hur han skulle göra, Stora rådet hade inga pengar att betala aurorernas löner med, inga andras löner heller, inte heller kunde han upphäva de gamla lagarna, det behövdes tre beslut i rådet, med ett år emellan dem, först efter det kunde förhandlingar med Gringotts tas upp.

Ingen hade tänkt på de lagarna, de var bortglömda, lika var det med förläningarna. Med det _ägde_ personen som fått förläningen _rätten att uppbära skatt_. Ministeriet hade tidigare hämtat in skatt från Hogsmeade och Diagongränden. Lord Gryffindor hade nu tagit över SINA RÄTTIGHETER. Lika hade fler Lorder med förläningar gjort, vilket innebar att ministeriets inkomster hade så gott sim sinat, samtidigt med att de hade drabbats av utgiften avseende Sirius Black.

— * —

Skyddsbesvärjelsen över Hogwarts hade varit ett enormt pussel, 38 olika sektioner för Filideus-besvärjelsen, dessutom hade områdesskydden nu Harrys nykonstruerade skydd, ingen som inte med blod på igenkänningsstenen hade accepterats kunde komma in. Alla försök att bryta ner skyddet var farligt, skyddens försvar mot det var med dödlig utgång, det skulle kräva minst 16 fullskaliga angrepp för att komma igenom, med det skulle minst 23 av angriparna ha dött.

Harry hade bara att vänta, _skeppet_ 'brittiska magisamhället' var tungrott, det höll redan på att sjunka. Men han hade börjat sitt eget fälttåg mot huvudfienden Voldemort. Det betydde att han behövde alla namn på insvurna märkta dödsätare.

Han hade inga problem att komma in på Azkaban, där kunde han tvångsförhöra de redan fängslade. För var och en av dem tappade Voldemort en kraftresurs. Han lärde sig snabbt att även fråga om de hade hemliga tillgångar av ekonomisk karaktär.

De som hade det såg han till att _spara_ genom att hämta ut dem, så att de tillsammans kunde tömma de resurserna, innan han slutförde deras dödsdom. Han hade gett sig den på att svälta ut Voldi helt, det skulle känna på, att röja undan alla hans märkta dödsätare, men det var nödvändigt.

Harry lärde sig ännu en sak, när han sökte i minnet på en av de unga nymärkta han hade hittat kunde han förstå Voldemorts besvärjelse när han delade ut märkningen. Med hjälp av sin dator kunde han analysera besvärjelsen. Efter det kunde han _gå in i närverket_ så snart han hade en dödsätare med märket till sitt förfogande.

Tre veckor senare började hans härjningar i Voldis närverk märkas ordentligt. Han valde att ändra märkningen på tre av de dödsätare han hade kallat in genom sitt intrång i nätet. Genom hans ändring drog de till sig livsenergi när deras egen kraft sinade. Att hålla dem instängda i var sitt absolut lufttäta rum gjorde att de normalt skulle ha kvävts av syrebristen och därmed dött ganska raskt. Men genom att de drog energi ur nätet dödades inte mindre än 297 andra dödsätare innan de själva inte hade något att hämta.

Med det gick Voldemorts medvetande ner på absolut lägsta nivå, han hade inte ens kraft att sitta upprätt. Visst hade han en kropp, men den var magiskt komponerad och genom sin konstruktion med nätverkskraften hade han inte heller möjlighet att göra något konstruktivt när alla resurser försvann.

Visst fanns det fler horcrux ute, men voldemorts nuvarande kropp krävde energi från märkta dödsätare för att kunna fungera. Därför mötte inte Harry något motstånd från vare sig Voldemort eller någon av hans nu döda medhjälpare när han tittade sig runt i Tom Riddles gamla herrgård.

Harry lät Tom Riddle Seniors grav öppnas varefter han _stal_ betong från ett betonggjuteri i närheten. Voldemorts kropp göts på så sätt in i betong. Ovanpå det återplacerades det tidigare ytlagret av jord. Graven så orörd ut, men dolde nu även den odödbare Tom Riddle Jr.

—

Ministeriet, eller resterna av det hankade sig fram, med allas bifall tog Harry över och kunde på så sätt låta handeln och samhället komma igång igen. Men skolan förblev stängd, och han drev även igenom ett förbud mot privatskolning. Däremot hjälpte det nya ministeriet alla att kunna utbilda sig utomlands.

Det tog nästan 30 år innan rutinerna återställdes och han lät öppna Hogwarts igen, nu med lärare han rekryterade från USA och Australien.

— **Ende —**

—

*****


End file.
